


My Favorite Winter Story

by salzrand



Series: Wintergeschichten [3]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Books, F/M, Fanart, Home, Illustration, Winter, cozy hamsters, poem, that's what they are
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:27:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28191687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salzrand/pseuds/salzrand
Summary: A lazy Sunday afternoon.
Relationships: Jorah Mormont/Daenerys Targaryen
Series: Wintergeschichten [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2051961
Comments: 25
Kudos: 41
Collections: Winter Jorleesi 2020





	My Favorite Winter Story

**Author's Note:**

> Not a story this time, just an illustration and a short poem. I've decided to add this to AO3 because it belongs to my winter stories AU "Wintergeschichten" and I'd like to keep works of this AU collected in the AO3 series. I hope you like it ❤️ My final submission for the Winter Jorleesi collection will be posted on Tuesday on tumblr. 
> 
> Thank you so much for all your lovely reviews on "Family Tradition", it warmed my heart. Have nice holidays and if you are not celebrating, I hope you have some cozy and lazy winter afternoons ❤️

******************************************************************************

You asked me to read you a story,

of soft snowflakes dancing on a winter canvas,

of a grey-blue sky hiding the day

on a sleepy afternoon.

Of cardamon and fairy lights,

a fireplace and silent nights,

a song of winter,

a story of

home.

And I smiled when I said,

_My love_ , _I cannot read a story_

_that is not written in a book._

It’s a tale told

in eyes as blue as a summer sky,

in hushed tones and a lazy smile.

In the beat of a heart, pulsing rapidly,

in the grip of arms, holding me securely.

And you smiled when I said,

_This is my favorite winter story._

__


End file.
